1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser engravers with a masking mechanism, and more specifically to laser engravers with a masking mechanism on the machine body, wherein an air induction channel is formed above a working platform to efficiently expel the hot exhaust and dust produced during the engraving process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advantages of broad applications, high precision, and rapid cutting, laser engravers are widely used. A conventional laser engraver, for instance, No. 219974 in Taiwan, comprises a machine body, which is mainly a panel jointed with a base. A laser-engraving mechanism, a platform and an air-collecting bin are connected to the inside of the machine body, where the air-collecting bin is jointed beneath the platform, and the laser-engraving mechanism is jointed above the platform. Therefore, while the laser engraver is processing a workpiece on the platform, the crumbs and smoke produced during the process can be brought into the air-collecting bin and expelled from the air outlet behind the air-collecting bin to achieve the expulsion of crumbs and smoke.
However, while operating the mentioned above laser engraver, the route of the airflow is often blocked by the workpiece. The ascending crumbs and smoke produced above the workpiece still dissipate from above the workpiece, and cannot be expelled by the air-collecting bin beneath effectively. As a result, not only the workpiece may be damaged from the heat easily, but also the dissipated crumbs easily piles upon the members inside the machine body. Thus, maintenance of the laser engraver becomes more difficult.